Who Is He?
by LovetoRead613
Summary: What Almanzo was thinking when he saw Laura's Uncle Tom
1. Chapter 1

_I always wondered what Almanzo was thinking when he went to go pick up Laura and saw her Uncle Tom sitting and talking with her family._

_Takes place in the eighth book: __These Happy Golden Years__._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

Who is he? How was he able to make her laugh so? I bet he was enthralled by her sparkling eyes. They always sparkle when she is happy. He looked older, perhaps a friend of Mr. Ingalls? But she was laughing and talking with him too. I had hoped that by now she would recognize my courtship of her, but perhaps she simply likes the sleigh and buggy rides. Perhaps only the horses. I thought it would be fun, the two couples; Mary and Cap, myself and Laura going for a buggy ride. But perhaps she doesn't think of us as together. I know others have been looking at her yet she turned down all the others when asked to go for a buggy ride. Maybe she does care? Yet she was laughing with him! She seemed so happy, so carefree, so….beautiful.

I can hear Mary, Cap and Laura laughing about something, but all I care about is _who is he_? Do I ask or simply pretend that I didn't see him? Do I wait for her to say something or simply act as though it doesn't matter to me? Could she really be courting him and only going with me to say that she was able to 'ride behind the Morgans'? No, she wouldn't do something like that; I know her Pa and he wouldn't raise he children that way. But _who is he_?

I can't take not knowing, I'll have to ask. If she tells me he is her beau, then I'll know not to come around anymore. Alright, I'll ask. I have to know who he is and why she looked so happy with him.

_I've never written anything for fanfiction before. Thoughts, critics, problems, etc. please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally this was going to be one chapter and that was all. Simply something that I always wondered about and finally gave my own voice to, since nobody else would. However it has been asked of me to continue with Almanzo's thoughts after he discovers that the man he was so jealous of was only Laura's Uncle Tom. Please let me know if I should keep this up or simply keep it as my original one chapter._

_I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

I feel as though my face is going to split open from my smile. Her uncle! I can't believe I was jealous of her uncle. Although to be honest with myself, I cannot believe I was jealous at all. I knew that my feelings for Laura were getting stronger, but until I saw her so happy with another man I never realized how involved my heart was. Is it possible to fall in love that quickly? Is this really love or an infatuation? I enjoy being in her company. She knows when to simply enjoy the world around us and when to have a conversation. She is bright, funny, beautiful….

When did my heart get so involved? When did I start to say things simply to see eyes sparkle? Why was I so jealous?

Laughing with Laura, Mary and Cap is only my excuse for smiling so much. I know they are happy because it is springtime and it is so easy to laugh in the spring. Yet I am smiling for an entirely different reason. I feel as though something has just clicked into place. Something that was missing for so long but I did not know it was missing.

I love Laura. It has become that simple and that complicated. To me these are no longer simple buggy rides, they are so much more. I want to know more about Laura and I want her to know more about me. I want her to feel about me the way I feel about her; as though she completes me. It is such a wonderful and yet frightening feeling. What if she does not feel the same way about me? With my heart so involved I don't know what I will do if she decides that she does not want to be with me. I should talk with Mr. Ingalls. Make sure he is alright with me courting Laura, not simply taking her for buggy rides. I want him to know that I am serious about this, that this is no longer something for fun. I only hope that he is understanding about it and does not refuse me.

Jerusalem crickets, I am in love with Laura Ingalls!

_Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests….please let me know._


End file.
